Giving IN
by KittyMayhem
Summary: Dee wants Ryo to give in. Ryo is a stubborn son of a gun. Let's pretend that things didn't QUITE happen the way they did. Written before I read the seventh volume. OOC, SAP, Angst, all that good stuff. YEAH.
1. Spending the day snowed in with you

Giving In

Standard Disclaimers

* * *

**Step 1: **  
Spending the Day Snowed in with you  
a.k.a.  
Admitting the God Awful Truth

* * *

Anyone with half of a brain could see it. Even a six year old girl hyper from three candy bars could see it in the midst of her short run ADD. Yet the one person he wanted to see it, to feel it, was knee deep in his work, writing away busily and forgetting about the man in front of him. Hell, he could have been standing on their desks buck naked with a sign telling the whole world just how he felt about it all with a Mariachi Band singing his every other word, and still that stubborn man wouldn't have noticed it. He sighed to himself and sank a little lower in his chair than usual. How could he not have noticed it?!

"Face it, Laytner," Ted whispered teasingly, "He's never going to notice it until someone points it out."

"Yeah, well no one's going to notice if you turn up missing," he growled.

"He would before he noticed."

"Shut up!"

Dee grumbled a bit more to himself and turned back to his work. What was the use of it? Instead of sitting here and waiting for his partner to notice it, he was better off getting this work done. Picking up his favorite pen (because it once belonged to his partner a while back) he blew his hair out of his face, bent over his paperwork, and went strait into scribble mode.

It might have taken a little over five minutes, but his partner actually stopped what he was doing and stared at him. He looked up once, snorted, and went back to what he was doing. "And just what is so freaking funny?" he asked when he heard him snicker. "It's not like I don't know how to do this."

"I-it's not that..."

"Then what?"

"....I've just never seen you so serious before about work."

Was that all?! He groaned loudly and ignored the soft laughter coming from that sweet face. How could he be so cruel? It was inhumane! Of all the things to notice, he would notice that! It was just like him. Okay, that was it! He wasn't going to do this to himself anymore! As of that very moment, he was going to give up, give in, and go find a quick shag. Being celibate for someone who didn't even notice a simple token of affection just was not cutting it anymore! How could he have denied himself for so long?! For what?!

"Oh....Dee?"

"Hmm?"

".....Thank you...for the flowers...."

For him to smile at him like that was what! Dee could feel his cheeks burning almost as much as his partner's. The things he could do to him and he didn't even realize the power he held in his hands! Dee scratched the back of his head fumbling for words. He noticed some movement over on his partner's part, and looked up in time to see him reach over the desk and kiss his cheek. His hand immediately went to the designated area, eyes wide in disbelieve and cheeks redder than they had ever been in the presence of public. Did that just happen??

"R-Ryo..."

"You're still coming to help pack, aren't you?"

"...Uh-huh..."

"Good. We'll go together."

"...God I love you."

Ryo just blushed and said nothing. He gathered his files on his desk and stacked them neatly against himself and walked off. Dee watched him leave blinking to himself. Yes, it was still winter, yeah, it was still the 15th of December, and yes, they were still on earth. Dee surely didn't think so.

"Wow, way to go," Ted laughed smacking him on the back. "Yeah buddy! He's giving in to you!"

Dee could only mumble something unintelligible.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing with that?!"

Ryo looked up from his task of folding the laundry to stare at the ten year old glaring hotly at him. When he realized that he wasn't holding anything insulting in his hands, he turned to look at Dee twirling about a pair of boxers on his fingers. He was not interested in doing laundry, let alone the kid's, so he turned his mind on something else and forgot about what was in his hands. Had it not been for the brat screaming like he had, he might have kept going.

"Stupid idiot! Give me those!"

Dee shucked the boxers off of his fingers and into the kid's face. "Take 'em. And don't worry," he leered looking down at the kid, "You're secret's safe with me!"

"Why you--!"

"That's enough you two." Ryo said gently. "Bikky, go finish packing. You don't want to be late do you?"

Bikky forgot about Dee and scrambled off to his room with the pile of laundry Ryo handed to him. Ryo smiled after him and turned back to his own laundry mixed in with Dee's. Just how his stuff got mixed in with his was beyond him. He was always leaving his stuff over here, but then again, he was always over here. In all of their time together, he hadn't set foot in Dee's apartment more than a few times. Perhaps it was further, or maybe it was a bit messy, but that wasn't any real excuse for him to stay here, let alone leave his things.

"Seriously Dee, when are you taking some of this stuff back?" Ryo asked.

Dee rubbed the side of his nose and reached down to snatch some of what was in the third basket waiting to be folded. "When I'm good and ready," he sighed. "Besides, leaving stuff here comes in handy for times when we have to rush BACK to work."

"Does that include the toothbrush in the bathroom?"

"But of course."

Ryo shook his head smiling a bit. That was Dee for you.

"So, you're shipping the brat off for the week," Dee mused. "Carol's aunt is taking them skiing?"

Ryo nodded and carefully placed one of Dee's shirts in HIS pile. "She's taking them today. She should be here any moment."

"And he's still packing?!"

"Not anymore!" Bikky cried running out of the room with his bags. Just as soon as he was out in the living room, there was a knock on the door. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was. Bikky scrambled over to the door and opened it in time to have Carol snatch one of his bags. She grabbed his hand with the other to tug him along, but he pulled back.

"Wait a minute," he said. "I have to say Bye to Ryo."

Dee overheard what was said at the door and idly watched as Bikky ran back into the room. Ryo was waiting and smiled when Bikky plastered himself in his lap for a kiss and a pat on the head. The kid was a sucker for affection. That was the only thing Dee was willing to admit to for the list of things in common.

"Now you listen to Carol's aunt," Ryo warned, "and stay away from the slopes without someone with you. Okay? I want you on your best behavior."

He could tell that to Bikky a million times but somehow it never seemed to turn out that way. Bikky grinned at him like he always did. At least he would attempt to try. "Okay."

"Good. Now get going. I want to hear all about it when you get back, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Ryo!"

"Bye Bikky. Love you!"

"Ryo! Not in front of the idiot!" Bikky smirked at the doorway. "He might get jealous!"

The door slammed itself shut before the pillow of the couch could make a connection. Dee cursed silently and stalked over to the fallen cushion. It was just like him to throw something like that in his face. Just because Ryo couldn't admit to it didn't mean he didn't feel that way. Sure it was hard not knowing for sure without hearing it aloud, but he trusted him enough to have some sort of feeling towards him. If he didn't, he was sure Ryo wouldn't have let him get away with half of the shit he pulled. That was enough of a reassurance...for the moment.

"What do you want for Dinner Dee?"

"Hmm? Oh...what do you have in mind?"

Ryo smiled a bit and shoved the basket away with his foot. "I was asking you. I don't know what I want to eat."

"How about take out, eh? My treat."

Ryo looked outside and shivered. "Are you sure Dee? It could take a while in this weather."

"You think so? Well then...let's just dig around in your fridge and see what we come up with."

"Honestly Dee, we've got to have dinner at your place one of these days," Ryo sighed stretching himself out languidly.

"What for? My place isn't as close to the station as yours...and why would you want to eat there? Here's nicer."

"Here's too familiar." Ryo stood and stretched again. He was tempted to sit back down and order the take out instead, but he didn't want to chance someone getting caught in the snow forming outside. He was already uncomfortable with the idea of Carol and Bikky going away in such a storm, but he trusted her aunt to forget about flying if the weather didn't let up. Sighing quietly, he walked strait for the kitchen with Dee behind him.

"Just what the hell to you have in the fridge anyway?" Dee asked.

"We'll find out in a moment."

Dee shrugged and followed him, stopping short in the doorway when something came to mind. Ryo already had his head in the fridge by then. He waited until Ryo peeked over at him to lean against the doorway, arms folded over his chest and his brow furrowed in deep thought. It was enough to get Ryo to close the door and stray over in his direction in concern.

"Dee?? What's the matter?"

"...I know it must have taken a lot of courage to do what you did," Dee mentioned softly. Ryo blushed, already aware of what Dee meant. "Ryo..."

"I...just wanted...to say thank you."

"You wanted to do more than that...but I'll take your word for it. Hn..."

"What now?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering....if you care to make a little wager."

Ryo gave him a look of pure skepticism. "What kind of wager?" he droned uninterestedly.

"I bet you that I can drive you NUTS without forcing you to give in."

"HAH! Yeah right."

"So...I take it we have a bet?"

"Damned strait. What's the winner get?"

Dee smirked. "If I win, I get you."

"And if _I_ win?" Ryo smirked back.

"I'll clean the entire apartment top to bottom, file all the paperwork for a month, and I'll do your bidding."

It sounded fair enough. Ryo nodded to his terms and stuck out his hand. Dee grasped it as if to shake it, but pulled the fair haired man toward him. Their lips were barely a whisper apart when he grinned and placed his lips over Ryo's temple. "You can't win that easily," Dee chuckled.

* * *

"Temperatures right now are 15 degrees with winds blowing at a chilling 40mph. Folks, this has to be one of the worst snow storms ever to hit New York city. We've already received more than five inches of the stuff, and you can expect a lot more in the coming hours. Roads are pretty much at a stand still, so you can forget driving anyplace today. Police and city officials are warning those who are driving to stop at the nearest place and stay there until the storm blows over. You think you've seen snow? Well folks, this is only going to get a lot worse. "

Ryo sighed to himself as Dee made himself comfortable on the couch. He sat on the far end of it, half asleep from the meal they had made in combination with the warmth of his apartment. Homemade Chicken soup tended to do that to a person, not to mention the hot tea they had consumed only a moment ago. Ryo sank into his own seat, tossing the remote Dee's way. He didn't want to change the channel, but he didn't want to watch this either.

"Looks like I'm stuck here," Dee sighed aloud. He yawned and snuggled with the pillow under his side ready to close his eyes and forget about the storm raging outside. He didn't see the look of astonishment upon Ryo's face when he did so. "Might as well get some sleep."

"Actually....that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Ryo mused. "We might not get another chance to just laze around like this."

Dee opened an eye to stare at him. "All the more reason to just give in. Besides," he yawned, "It's better that you sleep now...because when I'm refreshed I'm not going easy on you."

Oh. So that was the real reason behind his laziness in his attempts to pounce him...which he hadn't done. He was tired. Ryo didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted. That never stopped him before! Dee turned over and fell strait to sleep on the couch, snoring softly into the pillow he was crushing in his arms. Ryo found himself staring at him and wishing that the pillow was himself.

**_What?! Are you nuts McLain!? Stop it! He is your mortal evil sexually harassing enemy! _**

_But...he's my friend...and something more than that._

_**So what?! He only wants one thing!**_

_If that were true, he would have gotten it already. He's that kind of a person...brutally honest._

**_....shit, you have a point. Just go to sleep, we'll talk about this later._**

Ryo actually heeded his brain for once and staggered off towards his room. He was much more tired than he realized. As soon as he was stretched out on the bed, he was asleep, still wishing that he was that pillow in Dee's arms. There was just no real way for him to admit it aloud.

* * *

It was warm. A little too warm. In fact, he wasn't this hot unless it was summer. Judging from the sounds of heavy winds rattling against his windows, that snow storm was still going full throttle. He opened his eyes to glance at the clock. It was a little after nine. He'd been sleeping for five hours.

Even though he had been sleeping, it didn't explain why he was so warm. Sure, the heat to his apartment was more than exceptional at times, but it was never this hot. Sighing sleepily in his warm groggy state, he tried to sit up to peel off his sweater. Immediately he found himself immobile under the arms of someone he hadn't noticed pressed against his backside. Those arms were wrapped firmly around his waist, with its body hugging him tightly. It couldn't have been Bikky, basically because he was gone and he would have wrapped himself up around his torso. Also, his arms weren't that strong nor long enough to wrap around his midsection. In his sleepy state, he could only faintly remember that Dee happened to be the only other person in the apartment...

Wait a minute...Dee?!

Ryo woke immediately and worked himself out of Dee's embrace. Dee barely seemed to notice. Just when had he come into his room?! Just how on earth did he get into his bed without him waking up? Ryo tried to work out the answers to his questions until Dee moved and grabbed the closest thing possible. It just happened to be Ryo again.

"Stop moving..." he heard him mumble in his sleep. "...I don't want you...to...go..."

"Go?? Go where??"

Dee didn't answer. He had fallen asleep again and this time he had buried himself against Ryo's chest. His arms wrapped themselves around his waistline yet again, and this time there was no getting out of that grip. It's not like Ryo didn't try, he just didn't have the energy, or the heart, to wake Dee up when he was like this.

Dee slept soundly against him, his face a peaceful picture of relaxation at its best. He held onto Ryo as if he were the last thing in this world that was precious to him, as a child would their favorite thing to cuddle. Ryo smiled down at him as he fingers went to caress the soft black strands of bed hair. Dee was always so animated, it was a nice change to see him just breathing deeply in a state were nothing could harm him. There was no Rose to contend with over something that didn't have a chance of existing, there wasn't a child to aggravate him for his failed attempts of wooing Ryo, and there wasn't a certain coworker obsessed with the idea that they were meant to be. It was only he, his makeshift pillow, and the silence of the room being broken by the howling winds.

**Okay...you're up. Now its time to talk.**

_What's there to talk about?_

**Your feelings for this guy! Do you love him or not?**

_....I...I just don't...._

**I'm your brain. I already KNOW. YOU have to admit it. **

Now there was something that couldn't just happen. Ryo bit his lip and looked at the ceiling of his room. Just how did he feel about Dee?

Well, Dee was as stubborn as they came. He was rude at times, completely off the wall, lazy, and he had a habit of being too blunt about things. Yet, all of that was just a part of Dee that made him more intriguing. It wasn't like Dee was unattractive, far from it in fact. He was a handsome man with somewhat exotic features. He had never seen a man with such strangely colored eyes--gold one moment and green the next--and he had never seen such fine black hair on someone who wasn't of oriental nature. It was thick and soft, but fine just the same, and he hated to admit it but he loved running his fingers through it. Dee always seemed to purr when he did this to him, even in his sleep which was a bit amusing.

His body wasn't something to laugh at either. He was lean but well toned from the tight shirts he tended to wear lazing about the apartment. He supposed a lot of it had to do with his years of running the streets as a teenager, and his constant brushes with J.J. trying to pounce him. A giggle escaped him in his thinking. If that were the case, then he had a lot to thank Dee for. Still, the man had a body to envy. Even he was envious of it at times, especially when it drew the attention of the women at the police station.

**Think man! There's more to him that just his looks.**

There was no doubt in his mind that Dee wasn't handsome, but he was also a huge kid at heart. Maybe that was one of the reasons he loved to be around him so much. He was never that serious unless he absolutely needed to be, and he always found some way to entertain himself. Granted, half of the time his entertainment was harassing his partner, but it wouldn't have been the same if their relationship wasn't personal to some degree. Others would have gladly said that spending time at work and over at the other's apartment was a little too personal, but it just seemed to fit their lifestyles. Besides, they had a little more in common than one seemed to think.

For instance, there was the eerie fact that they both had no real family to speak of. Ryo only had his aunt Elena for comfort and his uncle, while Dee had the nun he called "mother" (penguin when his ear wasn't being pulled) for his support in life. Up until recently, they had been alone in their lives with no one to talk to, no one to listen to, and for the longest time they had both been unaware of the affections of someone else. But Dee seemed to have resolved that matter by clinging to Ryo the way he did now. He was always at his side ready to leap into whatever fires lie ahead of them. Most of the time those fires meant someone was going to get hurt, but Dee didn't care. He only wanted one thing, and that was to see that Ryo wasn't hurt.

Okay. Partners were supposed to do that for each other, right? Well, why was it that Dee took on the brunt of the brutality? Not just physically but emotionally as well? Between being belittled by not only his commanding officer, but a ten year old boy, and having to defend himself from the bigotry of nameless people, Ryo could not see how this man was still living. It would have been a living hell if it were him and he wouldn't have known what to do with himself. But Dee....Dee always seemed to just lick his wounds and keep on going...even when he was outright rejected.

**Now we're getting somewhere....**

Dee was always trying his best to prove that he wasn't just another punk off of the streets. Yet, Ryo knew that better than anyone else. He knew that Dee didn't have much more than his apartment and what little he happened to own, and even though he could be cheap, he was more than generous to those who mattered. He had a huge heart, and a particular soft spot for those in need, especially the kids he claimed to hate. For that alone Ryo admired him more than he would any other man in his life. Dee was so willing to give, but he wasn't about taking bullshit from anyone. He would do what was needed if there was equal cooperation and respect amongst thieves.

Ryo sighed quietly and looked down at the man upon him. He was so kind, and so giving, selfish enough to place others over himself and willing to walk in the line of fire for those he loved most...

**Come on...you're getting there...**

...he was always willing to take the brunt of it all. Dee was always getting hurt somehow and most of his pain came from a love unrequited. It was his fault that Dee was in the midst of insanity. All he wanted was a safe haven to come to when he was alone and for the life of him Ryo didn't understand why he had chosen him. Why him of all people? He could have had anyone he wanted, but he chose his partner. Why?! What reason was there to love him?!

"....your heart...."

Ryo stopped at the sudden voice flowing from deep within Dee's chest. Dee did not move from his place. He still was breathing evenly and deeply which meant that he was asleep. So how did he know? Was it possible that he was speaking aloud? No, that couldn't be right.

"Dee??"

"....mmm??"

Ryo realized sadly that Dee was only talking in his sleep. A bitter smile reached his lips as he turned to the storm blowing outside. "I don't know how," he whispered, "but, I do know. I wish you could tell me why you love someone who can't even say it back...why you're waiting for someone who can't make up his mind."

**Shit. WE were THIS close...**

* * *

"Ryo?? Ryo, what's wrong?"

Ryo shook his head softly and sank a little lower into the couch. It was now three in the morning, much earlier than he would have liked to be awake. Yet that long nap was the reason behind his being awake at this hour. Dee had just awakened himself and found Ryo out here in the living room thinking quietly to himself as some movie played on the television. He wasn't paying it any mind because he wasn't surprised to see Dee. Dee canted a careful brow his way. What was on his mind that was so heavy?

"Ryo," he said sinking into the couch next to him, "I know something's wrong. Come on, what is it?"

"....I don't....know how to..."

"Come on," Dee pressed leaning closer. "You can tell me. Besides, we promised that we would be honest with each other from now on. You remember, don't you?"

Ryo nodded softly. After that incident where Dee was almost blown to bits--an incident that still made him shiver with fear of what might have happened--he had made a promise to Dee and to himself. How true he was to that promise still remained to be seen, for it was still difficult for him to be completely honest. Dee had no problem in that area. How did he do it anyhow?

"I don't know how to explain it," Ryo sighed softly. "But...I was thinking about...us. What we mean, how we connect...and...I need to know something..." he breathed quietly looking toward Dee. He still couldn't bring himself to stare into those eyes, and he knew why it was such a problem. Yet despite that issue, he forced himself to look into Dee's eyes and almost lost himself. If not for that one question lingering in his mind, he might have just continued to stare.

"Ryo??"

"....Dee...just...why do you feel that way...about me?...why....do you love me?"

Dee blinked. Did Ryo just ask him that? Was he insane?! HOW could he not KNOW the reasons why?! Well...there was the slight fact that he didn't say much more than "I love you," when he couldn't control it any longer. Then there was that thing with him not telling Ryo what made him so special. He just was...and he always was.

"To be honest...I just do," he shrugged unsure of how to place it in Ryo's terms. Ryo turned his head away at that answer. Dee tried his best not to frown as he grasped Ryo's chin and made him look at him. He hated it when Ryo looked away, even more so when he was confused over something so simple. Why it was tearing his Ryo apart was beyond him, but he knew this issue had to resolved tonight. No more running; no more avoiding the issue. Ryo wasn't going to brush it off this time, and Dee wasn't going to let him.

"Dee..."

"You are very special to me Ryo," Dee said moving his hands from his chin to grasp his trembling ones. "It's not an easy thing to explain, but I will try."

Ryo nodded, his cheeks burning prettily as Dee kissed the back of his knuckles. His heart was racing like never before. Was this that feeling? That feeling he was so scared of?

"From the first moment we met, I knew you were different Ryo," Dee explained softly. "I just didn't know what it was...until that moment in the park. By the way, I'm NOT sorry I stole that kiss."

Ryo smiled a bit at the comment. "I kind of figured."

"Anyway...this feeling only increased when Rose came into the picture. He...has so much and I thought for sure he would give you more than I could. I still think that he could. Then there's J-J.J.," he muttered shivering. "His constant meddling keeps you distant from me. He's so convinced that we were meant to be, but it's not like that at all. You do know that, right??"

"I do...I just...don't like to see...you kissing other people."

"Well, you know how I feel about that," Dee leered. "But anyhow, I guess it turned to real love for me back in England. When I thought I was going to lose you to that...that freak! Shit, I was out of my mind..."

"Dee..."

"I love you, Ryo. I love everything about you! I love the way you seem to brood over simple things and how complex themes tend to come so naturally to you, and how you always seem to know what to say when I'm down. I love the way you look at me when I make you smile, and I can't get enough of your laughter. Ryo...I could say a million and one things, but it still wouldn't be enough. I tried not to give in, but...there's no resisting it."

"Dee I..."

He shook his head and placed his hands against his lips. "Ryo, don't force yourself to say anything you're going to take back later. Okay?" he whispered. "If you're not ready...then you aren't ready."

Ryo nodded softly and looked up in time to see Dee leaning forward. It was the same feeling every time. His heart would skip several beats and thunder loudly in his ears, and his eyes would get heavier with every passing second. Then as their lips connected, his spine would vibrate deliciously under the feel of those hands coming to curl around him. Unfortunately it didn't happen that way. Dee moved past him and snatched the remote from his side.

"Wha?!"

"Hmm? Don't mind me," Dee grinned. "I hate this movie. I spent seven bucks to see a movie with little action and all plot and I'm still waiting for my refund!"

"Dee!!"

"Hey, the bet's still on, is it not?"

Ryo grabbed the nearest pillow to smack him with but his offense was defeated by Dee's ultra special attack! The surprise kiss of dominance! Ryo fell backward with Dee atop of him, kissing him to a dizzying height he just couldn't get enough of. He parted his lips to sigh his content, and was rewarded with the velvet caress of Dee's tongue looking to play with his own. For once he didn't resist. He willfully joined in, suckling on that muscle as it made him dizzy. He curled his arms around his shoulders to draw him closer. Only the need for air made them part, and even then he made no attempt to get away.

Rather pleased with what was going on, Dee smiled down at him and kissed his nose. Ryo was such a backwards person, but one with a pure heart nonetheless. He nuzzled Ryo's cheek with soft kisses and STILL managed to change the channel.

"Dee..."

"Hmm? Hey, if I'm stuck here, I'm going to get the best of two worlds. You...and Television."

"Selfish."

"And proud of it, baby."

* * *

It was nearly eight in the morning when Ryo rose from the comforts of sleep. His alarm clock was the ringing of the telephone near his couch. Without really thinking about it, he crawled over Dee's sleeping form and snatched the phone up. Dee opened his eyes in time to see and feel Ryo land hard on him with the phone pressed to his ear and his head buried against his collarbone. It hurt, but the pain was worth it.

"Hello?" Ryo mumbled groggily into the phone.

"Ryo? Is that you?"

Ryo opened his eyes a bit more at the voice on the phone. "Bikky??"

"Yeah! I thought you should know that we took a bus rather than a plane to Vermont. We just got here. The weather's not that bad you know?"

"I'm glad. So...how's everything?"

"So far, so good. We're going to hit the slopes after we unpack and get settled in. I can't wait to start snowboarding!"

"I'm sure you'll be a natural."

Dee snorted and rolled his eyes. "A natural menace," he muttered.

"Hey! Is Dee there with you?!" Bikky shouted.

"Yes he is. The weather's really bad up here Bikky, so he stayed over."

"He didn't try anything funny did he?"

Ryo looked up at Dee and stifled a giggle. The only thing funny about Dee was the snarl he was giving that phone. "No, he's actually behaved himself," he said lightly chuckling. "It's okay Bikky. I can take care of myself."

"Okay...but if he does anything, and I mean ANYTHING funny, I'm kicking his ass when I get home! YOU HEAR THAT PERVERT!?"

"Why you little---"

"Bikky, I think you should get settled in while you can," Ryo laughed moving away so Dee could not grab the phone. Dee stayed were he was with his arms crossed, until a wicked idea came to mind. He moved before Ryo could protest and had him in his embrace in seconds. Ryo began to say something but the words died under the soft kisses of Dee's lips upon the back of his sensitive neck.

"Ryo?? Ryo, you still there??"

"Mmm...hmm! Y-yeah I'm still....here..." Ryo breathed heavily. Dee kissed the nape of his neck again, trailing ever so slowly to Ryo's right lobe. He let his tongue dart out and flick the end ever so delicately. Ryo had to bite his lip not to moan aloud. "B...Bikky....I think you'd better call me back...later..." he murmured looking backward at a leering Dee. "Phone's...about to give...."

"...oh. Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Later."

Ryo barely had the sense enough to turn off the phone before he let it fall out of his hands. The hairs on his neck and alongside his back stiffened excitedly against Dee's ravishing tongue. Had it not been for Dee suddenly lurching forward and grabbing the remote AGAIN, Ryo would have lost it.

"Dee!!"

"What? It's Saturday! I want to watch cartoons."

"....you want to what?!"

"Watch cartoons. Hey, Power Rangers is on now!"

"You're not serious!"

"Oh? Watch me."

* * *

**A half hour later....**

"No fucking way. The RED ranger always kicks ass."

"He got his ass kicked today."

"But he'll kick that guys ass next episode! You know he will!"

"I won't be watching it thank you."

"Aw come on! You know you liked it."

"No. I liked watching you jump and down like an idiot more than I did the show."

Dee sucked his teeth shoving Ryo over. Ryo shoved him back and dove for the remote. Alas, Dee was a little faster and grabbed it before him, holding out of his reach when he tried to snatch it back. It didn't keep Ryo from crawling over him to get at it.

"Dee! Give me that remote!"

Dee laughed in his face and slipped from under him. "Have to get it to have it!" he called back sprinting from the floor. Ryo growled and charged after him, chasing him into the kitchen. They stopped when they got to the table with Dee on one side holding the remote up teasingly and Ryo on the other side getting impatient. Dee faked like he was going right and Ryo followed to intercept him. Dee stopped and faked left this time, with Ryo following him again. There was no possible way for him to get past the man and Ryo took pride in knowing that. Unfortunately, Dee had a way of defying logic. Without much more than a leap, he was on the table and tumbling over Ryo's head.

"What the--?!"

Dee landed perfectly on one knee and looked back swinging the remote from his fingers. "You know, gymnastics has its uses," he leered.

"It was dumb luck."

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know."

"Dee!! GET BACK HERE!!"

Ryo chased Dee around the living room, missing him when he leapt over the couch and ducked into his bedroom. Ryo followed expecting to see him on the bed, but he was mistaken as the door closed and locked itself behind him. Hesitantly turning about, he was met by the handsome features of Dee smiling as innocently as could be. His eyes on the other hand were like a starved wolf. He was hungry and willing to to whatever it took to get the meal he had in mind.

"Dee...what are you..."

"Sealing my part of the agreement," he leered moving closer. "I'm going to drive you nuts without **_forcing_** you."

"B-but aren't you forcing me by locking that door?" Ryo pointed out. He backed away until the back of his knees hit the bed, sending him down upon the large king-sized mattress. Dee followed, falling forward so that he was directly over Ryo, his arms pressing into the bed on either side of his head. It was a dance of wolf versus the deer, and the deer was being backed into the corner. The wolf lingered a bit as it followed, giving the deer time to leap out of the way if it dared. Ryo couldn't move under the weight of that stare.

"Dee..."

"How should we begin this?" Dee mused more to himself than aloud to Ryo. He chuckled as he pressed forward, moving to settle between the other man's sprawled legs. He lowered himself evenly onto Ryo's supple body, his head leaning forward to breathe against the taunt skin of his exposed collarbone. Ryo was always wearing those damned baggy sweaters. Couldn't he see just how teasing he could be? Dee laughed lightly as he nipped at the exposed flesh, a hand slowly sliding along Ryo's smooth side. He had only touched him like this once before, and feeling him like this again was almost too much to take. Still, he gripped his resolve and went slow, gauging the reaction from the man beneath him.

"Dee...."

"You could always say stop," Dee whispered heatedly moving up to his ear. "Do you want me to stop??"

His hand had found a nipple and was teasing it ever so lightly. All he got for a response was a breathy moan, Ryo's cheeks turning that pretty red as he kissed the side of his neck. He quickly found his favorite spot and suckled hungrily, biting him only when he felt his arms fly around his shoulders. Ryo all but lost it as his fingers lost themselves in that wild mane of black. Dee licked the wound gently and moved a bit lower. There was going to be a mark there, but Ryo had some turtlenecks lying around...

"Ryo..." he breathed softly moving up so that their lips were barely touching, "I'm going to tell you something...and I want you to listen, okay?"

"....okay."

**What's he going to say? How much he wants to get you in the sack?**

_Shut up!_

**What? I'm just wondering...**

"There's so much I want to do to you, so much I want to say to you..." Dee whispered, "...but these short hours with you have been a real eye opener for me."

"...How so?"

"...I thought...I'd never get to see the side of Randy McLain where he was something more than a partner. He was a friend...and not just one to lean on when things get tough. I mean one who's fun to be around, one who people want to be with all the time. I wish I could see more of that side...it only makes you more radiant in my eyes."

Ryo couldn't hear his mind screaming in disbelief. His heart was pounding too loudly and something was burning within him. As Dee lowered his lips to his own, he heard him utter those three faithful words again. It was at that very moment where he exploded from within and his mind was now babbling nonsense. His heart had finally taken over.

"Dee..."

"Hmm?"

"....I love you, too."

Ryo didn't think it was possible, but the man above him blinked once. He was trying to hold back but nature wouldn't let him. Tears of pure joy ran in rivers along his cheeks, spilling into the delta smile he was giving Ryo. Ryo gently wiped them away and leaned up to bring Dee back down into a mind blowing kiss.

_**HAH! We did it!**_

**Yeah yeah....just don't become a control freak on me when it comes to certain things. Got it?!**

_**Whatever. We have to work together from now on you know. Dee is a complex person and you KNOW how Ryo is.**_

**Shit...I'd better get paid for this! **

As Ryo's heart and mind were talking, his body took control of the wheel and grinned maliciously. If this didn't get them to shut up then nothing would.

* * *

**Step 2:**

Going up a Notch  
a.k.a.  
What is with these f*#ing interruptions?!

Ja ne!


	2. Going up a Notch

Giving In

Standard Disclaimers

* * *

**Step 2:**  
Going up a Notch  
a.k.a.  
What is with these f*#ing interruptions?!

* * *

The storm was over, the skies were brighter, but it was still as cold as shit! Well shit wasn't so cold when it--okay, you get the point. Either way, spring wasn't around the corner like most people wanted to believe. It might have been late February, early March, but unlike the states south of this city, there was no daring to venture forth without the proper wear. Boots and sweaters were still out, spring cleaning was in the back of everyone's mind, and getting back an forth to work on an engine that liked to freeze overnight was still the number one annoyance in everyone's book.

"Damn it...why'd we have to get the busted car?" he grumbled. "It's not fair damn it!"

"Well he did tell you that it did need some warming up," his partner laughed quietly.

"Well no one told him to assign us to local patrolling. I'd rather do paperwork!"

His partner laughed again and settled against him for a moment. He stopped his tirade on trying to get the car to work and let the warmth of his partner soak into him. Even in his parka, hands covered with lined gloves, and his feet warmed with the softest wool he could find at a bargain price, he was still cold. He wasn't one for the cold, having lived in it for far too long. He gratefully accepted the light kiss upon his cheek alongside the warm coffee handed to him.

"Best of both worlds," he sighed inhaling the scent of four dollars and fifty four cents. "Starbucks is worth it."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Wait for the engine to thaw."

"Why don't we just take your car and be done with it?"

"My car is in the shop. Remember? Besides, the only other car here for us to use is the undercover limo," he sighed. "I seriously doubt that we can do rounds in that."

"So...we just sit here?"

"Unless you can think of a way to pass the time, then yeah."

His partner sat up with a light snort, looked about and out of the windows. This particular car was used for undercover stints as well, so the windows were tinted heavily. There was no one coming, no one going, and their shift didn't start for another half hour. He was content to just sip his coffee but his partner obviously had other ideas in mind.

"Ryo?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something that's interesting outside aside the shit filled snow?"

"No."

"Then what are you looking for?"

Ryo turned his gaze on Dee, startling the man with his intentions. He nearly dropped his four dollar coffee but at the moment, four dollars seemed like chump change compared to what was being suggested. He unconsciously placed his coffee down in the cup holder and leaned back as his partner shifted to lean against him. The seat lurched backward and moved down, allowing Ryo to straddle his waist with fair ease. He leaned down toward him, their lips barely brushing as their noses met and his tongue snaked outward to lick the top of his coffee creamed lip.

"Mocha Latte....sweet," he murmured. "Got anymore?"

"Who are you and what have you done to my shy Ryo?!"

"Me? Shy? Not since you made a man out of me..."

".....okay, now I know I'm dreaming. I'd better get up before---"

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP* *BEEP*

*SLAM!*

Down came his conscious hand upon that infernal device he so wanted to smash against his apartment wall. Alas he had no money to replace it every time he broke it, so he shoved it aside with a groan as he sat up. Rubbing his eyes of a well earned sleep, he eyed the clock and then looked at his pillow. He could either stay awake and make breakfast, or sleep until lunch.

"Lunch is winning," he murmured to himself tiredly.

Lying back down upon his somewhat messy bed, he rolled over on his stomach. Almost as quickly he rolled back over and cursed silently at the lump in the sheets screaming for attention. It never failed. The remnants of his dreaming always left him like this, and he was so used to it, he often left it unattended. It would always diminish as the day rolled on and the usual annoyances left his mind incapable of thinking along those lines.

At least until his partner came about.

He blinked at the thought of his partner and looked at the clock again.

"SHIT! I'm so DEAD!" he screamed leaping out of the bed. "He's going to kill me!!"

* * *

"I'm so going to kill him!" he mumbled. "He's almost a half hour late!"

"It is his day off, Ryo," he said. "You know how Dee is."

Who didn't know? Dee had this terrible tendency to sleep past noon on his days off, and then he would always wander over to this apartment in search of entertainment. The day usually ended with him arguing with a certain ten-year old and his wanting to stay the night for a shorter commute.

It was a good thing it wasn't as annoying as it used to be. In fact, he often looked forward to it these days. Ryo smiled to himself in spite of his reasons for being annoyed with his partner; his boyfriend. The very thought of the word made his cheeks heat up in spite of the cold he happened to be standing in in wait of Dee. It was still rather strange to believe that they were more than partners, but natural in a sense. They still did things together, only now Dee made it a point to reassure them that this was more than just going out a friends. They were, in a sense, lovers, but they hadn't actually (much to Ryo's mixed relief and disappointment) gone that far.

"Hey look...here comes the jerk," Bikky exclaimed. "You're late, Dee!"

"I know that!" Dee snapped from his car. "Quick! Dump the stuff in the trunk!"

Ryo and Bikky did as they were told while Dee fiddled with something in the front. He opened the doors waited for Bikky to hop in the back and Ryo to get settled in the front. Once he was sure that the kid wasn't going to fly out of the window in case of some jackass driving on ice, he drove off in the direction of the airport.

"How long do we have?" he asked.

"Until the plane leaves? About two hours." Ryo answered. "You got everything?"

"Uh-huh. Shit, I completely forgot about that trip. Man, why didn't you remind me?"

"I told you last night over the phone!"

"When I was half asleep! Ryo, you know me! When I'm sleepy I don't remember anything!"

Ryo smiled a little to himself and looked out of the window. "Well it's a good thing we packed your stuff three days ago."

"No kidding. Hey, am I picking up Carol or is she meeting us there?"

"Picking her up. Her Aunt had to work today."

"Okay then...should I stop for breakfast?"

"No. We'll eat at the airport."

"Ugh! Come on Ryo!" Bikky and Dee cried in disgust. "Anything but Airport food!"

Ryo giggled and shook his head. "All right then. I'm sure there's a McDonald's or something around the airport. We'll go there, okay?"

* * *

**At the airport...**

"So where are we going again?" Carol asked over her McGriddle. "Someplace warm, right?"

"We're going to Miami, but we'll be working," Dee explained. "Either that, or sitting through boring convention speeches."

"Not your idea of fun, huh?"

Dee rolled his eyes to emphasize his point. "Uh-uh. I'd rather sleep....but if we don't go, then we'll get an earful from Rose...which is worse," he grumbled taking a bite out of his sausage biscuit. "Either way, we lose."

"So why are you taking us along?"

"I don't want to leave Bikky up here alone, and I know you don't have school at the moment," Ryo said this time. "So it was either stick Bikky with you, or take him so I can really watch him."

"Oh, so you don't trust me?" Bikky asked.

"No."

"Ooh....that's cold."

"Not as cold as this orange juice," Dee snorted looking down at his drink. "You'd think they'd warm it up a little since it's still cold..."

"You can have mine," Ryo said giving him his. "I don't have chunks of swimming ice."

"What I really need is a Starbuck's coffee," Dee mumbled softly.

Ryo raised a slight brow to the muttered comment. "And...why do you want that?"

"I have a bad craving...but it'll pass. I can't afford to piss away five dollars."

"I'm sure there's one around here. Personally, I need a coffee myself...and not one that's been sitting overnight."

"Hmm? And who's paying??"

"My treat...but you have to buy dinner when we get there."

"Deal! By then, my stuff should be wired into my account."

Ryo smiled and went back to his meal. Dee continued to stare at him. It was a shame that the Starbucks was the only thing he would be getting on this trip. Oh well. What was he to do anyhow? Ryo wasn't ready to go that far, and he wasn't going to push him. One half of the whole would do at the moment, and when he could get both, he'd cry from pure joy. He'd take his soft touches, his loving smile, and his tender kisses any day.

Wait a second...Did they even kiss today?!

"Dee? Is something wrong??" Ryo asked.

"Um...no. I was...just thinking..."

"You look like you just heard that the President was castrated."

"We wish!" Bikky and Carol spat.

Dee laughed at the look of disgust on their faces. Kids were so easily swayed by the public eye. As for his earlier thoughts, he was going to have to do something about it later on.

Within the two hour time period Ryo had estimated, they were on the plane awaiting the moment they should arrive in the warmth of Miami. It wouldn't take more than a couple of hours to get there, but the wait was just as boring. Had they taken the bus like most of the others on the squadron, they would have been left with a longer and just as boring wait in the company of people they worked with. Working with people you like was one thing, but traveling with them was another. As much as Dee liked his colleagues, he didn't think he could stand the thought of being with them on the bus for thirteen hours. Especially if....J.J. was there.

He sighed to himself and leaned back in his chair. Just what was he going to do to pass the time? He couldn't very well sleep, in fear of that dream. What was it going to look like if he woke up to a tent in his pants?! With Ryo sitting aside him no less? He didn't want to read, he didn't want to watch the in-flight movie, and he sure as hell didn't want to listen to silence the whole way. With nothing left to do, he reached into his carry-on bag, pulled loose his CD player, and turned it on. He could stand an hour or so of Linkin Park.

"Dee?"

He pulled the headphone off of his right ear and turned to Ryo. "Hmm?"

"....when we get there, can we make time...for us? I mean....I don't want to spend the whole time working, you know?"

"Sure. I suppose there's always the beach or something for the four of us to go to..."

"That's not...what I meant..."

Dee blinked expectantly at Ryo as his partner slipped his hand into his. "I meant...time for us...as in you and me..." he said softly. "We've been working so much...we haven't done anything together in a while."

Ryo was being open about their relationship? In public?! Dee sobered and sat up a bit to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No, his bladder was still empty and the residing taste of five dollar coffee was still on his tongue. Ryo wasn't making it his duty to blatantly show the world of how two hot men fuck, so he knew he was relatively safe. Smiling at the slightly older man's request (by a few months thank you!) he nodded and leaned forward to reaffirm their agreement.

A startled gasp from a passing attendant kept him at bay of really showing Ryo how much he was looking forward to their time alone. He looked back and grinned at the blushing woman as Ryo fought not to laugh from embarrassment. She smiled back nervously and walked off without a word, though they were sure that they would be the talk of the cabin. It was a shame really. Now they would be looking for them to do something like this. Dee sat back in his chair to listen to his CD but was surprised when Ryo leaned against him. His eyes were closed to the world and his cheeks were redder than ever, but he was smiling and still hand their hands twined. Dee certainly wasn't complaining, and wasn't about to say or do anything to mess this little moment up.

* * *

**Almost 4 hours later....**

"Ah! Sun, warmth, radiance," he grinned stretching out like the cat he was, "I don't ever want to leave this place!"

Ryo smiled at Dee and nudged him forward. As much as he wanted to agree with him, getting him in the room was more important at the moment. Bikky and Carol had already gotten settled into their room, so now it was a task of getting their stuff unpacked and placed away. If he didn't hurry, Dee was going to duck out on him in lee of the beach waiting not too far from where they were staying. He grabbed Dee by the hand and pulled him along as he opened their room door with his key. At least this way he wouldn't get too far.

"I wonder how cheap this room is?" Dee mused. "The last time we had to go someplace, the beds were smaller than we were..."

"I'm sure it's not like that this time," Ryo said, although he was saying it more to himself than to Dee. "As long as we have someplace to sleep, hot water, and television for your sake, we should be fine."

"Yeah? Well it better have some sort of entertainment."

Ryo swung open the door dragging Dee inside with him. No sooner had they stepped into the place did their jaws fall unhinged. Dee was the first to move forward to get a better look just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He couldn't believe his eyes.

_SINCE _**WHEN**_ DID LOW BUDGET ROOMS HAVE SO MUCH STUFF?!_

"Shit...Ryo look at this!" Dee cried hoping over to the television, "A 27" screen...and cable! We have cable!"

"What??"

"And look! A kitchen! We don't have to eat out! Oh my god....YES!! A KING SIZED BED!!" Dee screamed joyously bounding into the bedroom. "And actual pillows!! I can sleep comfortably tonight!"

"....Are you sure?! Maybe....they made a mistake..."

"Oh, hell no! Ryo, don't say a word! If they made a mistake then they are going to pay for it. THIS," Dee exclaimed walking back into the living room, "this is all ours for ONE week. Can we enjoy it? Please??"

"I...I don't know..."

"Aw come on...live a little! Besides," he said coming nose to nose with him, "We're alone...just like you wanted....with space. Eh?"

"Dee..."

"Don't make me grab the remote."

Ryo grinned and kissed Dee on the corner of his mouth. His sly little move wasn't about to work. Dee moved and covered Ryo's lips with his own, basking in the light of the afternoon spraying them from the open doorway. If only this didn't have to end in a week. He could fully imagine himself living in a place like this, away from the cold of the city with the man he loved always in his arms. It was a shame that it wasn't going to happen, but he could pretend for a bit.

"So, what's for dinner?" Ryo asked pulling away. "Are you planning to cook?"

"Tch, no. We're going out tonight...but first, let's check in with the BOSS man. He'll have our heads if we don't call him...or rather, my head on a platter."

"In a moment...let's just...linger for a bit first."

When Ryo said linger, Dee wasn't prepared for Ryo to hop over to the door and pull all their bags inside. Once all the bags were in and the door was shut and locked, Dee was the one bracing himself for the inevitable pounce. Ryo wrapped himself around him and pulled Dee into their room without a word.

Lying twined upon the mattress of their colossal sized bed, Dee rolled them over so that he was on top. With ease his shirt was flung across the room with a single flick of his wrist and he reached for Ryo's to do the same to it. Ryo's supple chest came into view, and Dee could not help but lick his lips. The man was handsome, and beautiful just the same with a body that was like no other. Ryo's build was taunt but naturally so, toned were need be and smooth wherever else. Calloused fingers from long days on the range reached out to caress the strangely soft skin, tracing the lines of his chest downward to the very edge of his navel. His fingers lingered there as his eyes dove lower. He was wearing those low rise pants of his...

"Dee..."

Why did he have to wear those pants?! It took all he had and more just to keep himself from taking him here and now. Those pants of his only came up to the very ends of his crotch. He could very well see the beginnings of soft light hairs trailing down from his navel into those pants. What lie in wait of him was something overwhelming, something he could not keep himself from wondering about. Though he had seen and touched this part of him before, he had never had the pleasure of knowing just what it was he was hoping to pleasure. Dee stole a glance upward into Ryo's eyes. Would he allow it?

"Ryo..."

"Go ahead Dee," came a breathy whisper. "You can..."

He didn't have to say anymore. Dee let his fingers drop to the beginnings of his pants and plucked them open in record time. Much to his delightful shock and pleasant musings, there was not a stitch of white to block the view. He slipped his hands over either side of his waist, licking his drying lips as he slowly slid the offending material lower and lower...

*RING* *RING* *RING*

God had to be laughing at him.

Dee growled and snatched up the phone. "What?!" he screamed into the receiver. "I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

A bold faced lie if Ryo ever heard one. Still, he couldn't help but reciprocate Dee's feelings. He sat up and reached out for Dee, still a bit miffed that he didn't get there. Dee let Ryo latch onto him and kept half of his attention on him. The other half was mildly being entertained by the voice of their Commissioner looking to confirm that they were in the right room.

"I trust there were no problems," he said. "You did get in okay?"

"We're alive if that's what you mean," Dee murmured. "Ten in the morning, right?"

"Correct. I expect to see you on time for once."

"Mmm...right there...."

"Hmm?! What was that?"

"Massage therapy. Later BOSS."

Dee hung up the phone and leaned into Ryo's soft kisses along his backside. As his lips trailed upward to the ends of his neck, his hands flew downwards and dipped into the open beginnings of Dee's jeans. Leaning in to the touch of his partner, he let Ryo set the pace for them. It wasn't as slow as he thought it would be, but at least they were getting somewhere.

"Mmm..."

"Hey Dee! Ryo!!"

*WHAM*

In came the closed door to their room and brought an abrupt end to what could have been. Ryo fell back on the bed and Dee twitched in annoyance at the sight of not only the brats but his evil co-worker and then some in the doorway.

There was just no winning!

* * *

**The next day****....**

Last night was a total bust. Everyone they knew or didn't know was up in their room checking out the place from top to bottom. By the time they had gotten everyone out of there, it was time to feed Bikky and Carol. Dee had promised to take them out, so getting back in the bed with Ryo to pick up where they left off wasn't happening. By the time they had gotten back to their own apartment, the jetlag had caught up to them, and they barely had enough energy to shower and get in the bed without passing out. The only good thing about last night was that they had fallen asleep within the other's arms and had woken up the same way...only Dee was pressed against Ryo's backside with a hand someplace only sleeping funny could get him.

"Now this is nice," he mumbled tiredly. "Why me?"

"You're awake?" Ryo asked sleepily.

"A bit. Why?"

"Would you mind letting go of me so I can use the bathroom?"

Dee rolled over and closed his eyes facing the ceiling. It had to end sometime. He started dozing lightly, barely paying attention to the sounds of the bathroom and his partner walking in and out of it. It felt like only a second had passed before he felt the bed dipping. He started to roll over again to wrap himself around Ryo for the next hour they had to sleep, but Ryo met him halfway and lay atop of him. Dee opened a sleepy eye and smiled just the same as Ryo covered them with the blankets and nuzzled his shoulder. This was a definite improvement from last night.

"Morning sleepy," Ryo greeted softly. "Are you awake now?"

"Mmm....not yet," Dee sighed. "What time is it?"

"Five in the morning."

"What?! We don't have to be up until eight, right?"

Ryo giggled and kissed his bare shoulder. "We did go to bed early," he chuckled. "It was eight when we turned in."

"So...we have three hours to ourselves..."

"Mmm hmm...."

"I don't suppose....you'd want to pick up where we left off."

Ryo kissed his shoulder again and shook his head. "Every time we jump the gun...we get interrupted. Like...if you were to strip me down and have your way with me, someone would come barging through that door," he sighed. "Why...don't we just take the morning to ourselves...and see what happens?"

"I can live with that. So...what do you want to do?"

"Lay here with you for a little while and do nothing."

Dee smiled a little more and rolled them over so that they were both lying on their sides. He curled his arms around his bare torso and smirked wickedly when his hands found flesh instead of cotton boxers. "Works for me," he whispered. "But this is a little too tempting."

"Give it a few minutes and you'll see it all in the shower..."

* * *

**Three Hours Later....**

He couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible. How could something like this have happened?!

"Laytner...are you listening to me?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I'm listening."

They had spent the first part of their alone time in that bed, exploring each other and learning different ways of making the other squirm in pleasure. If it would have been a game, he would have won, for his lips found a dozen places where Ryo moaned a little more loudly than others. The taste of him was still lingering behind the mint of his fresh breath, and the feel of his of pearl skin remained at his finger tips. He idly moved them over air before him and tried his best not to think of what came next.

"....so you're saying that the two women found here and back in New York were Mail Order Brides?" Ryo asked.

"Yes. We've tracked them back to a source here, but we've been unable to locate the man behind it. Laytner, do you need some air?"

"Huh? No...I'm just thinking."

Ryo stared at him sadly, missing the look of curiosity upon their boss's face. He knew why Dee was so upset, and there was nothing he could do about it.

No sooner had Dee discovered the erogenous zones of his hips, and moved just a bit lower, he had stopped and pulled them out of the bed. Ryo didn't have a chance to get away from him. He pulled him close and directed their bodies in the path of the bathroom where the running shower had been waiting. The steam alone moistened their bodies as they embraced the other, until Dee pulled away and led him into the warmth of the shower. Under the forced rain from a false sky, Ryo leaned into Dee and kissed him soundly under the spray for countless minutes. The feel of their bodies slick with hot water and heat radiating throughout the room, it was as if they were drowning in this strange atmosphere that seemed to elude them every time they made it this far. Air alone was the reason for pulling away, and even then they weren't but an inch from the other.

_"Dee...."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I'm ready..."_

After three hours of nothing but flirting and a lot of teasing foreplay, Ryo was in that bed waiting and willing to receive him. After so many failed attempts of getting that man into his arms, let alone the bed, he finally heard what he had been hoping to hear since the first time he dreamt of him. Climbing in that bed, seeing those taunt legs opening themselves for him made his spine melt in utter deliria. It was all he could do not to just scream from pure joy....

"Are you two all right? You seem pretty out of it...and that's not normal for you Ryo."

And just like that, it was all snatched from under his nose with a phone call that led up to his sitting next to his partner as they were debriefed on a case they were praying not to be part of. He sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair uninterested it what his boss had to say. Ryo did the same, though he lied and said he was all right. Rose eventually gave up questioning them and dismissed them with a slight wave of his hand. He didn't understand what was going on, and he almost didn't want to know.

Ryo and Dee walked out of the office very slowly and stopped when Dee closed the door behind them. Ryo sighed deeply with his head hung and Dee looked to the ceiling in disgust.

"Ryo?"

"Yes, Dee?"

"Am I ever going to get that chance again?"

"I hope so."

"On this trip?"

Ryo sighed again and shook his head. "Knowing work....we'll be lucky if we get any sleep."

"I should have known. Aw, well....at least I get to sleep in the same bed with you."

"You're not upset?"

"Hell yes! but....I can't do anything about it, now can I?"

"Yeah...I know..."

"So...what are we investigating again?"

"....some jerk has been going around ordering mail-order brides and turning them into his own harem for rent," Ryo explained. "Basically he puts their faces on a website that can only be accessed by a certain code, and the highest bidder gets the girl. If the brides try to run..."

"He kills them. I get it," Dee sighed. "But wouldn't it be funny if this prick killing these ladies got whacked by some dude in lady's clothing?" Dee laughed. "That would teach him."

"It'd make our day shorter." Ryo chuckled. "Oh well. Can't have everything."

"Nope....but I can take you to breakfast. My treat."

Dee slipped his hand into Ryo's and pulled him along out of the office. Together they walked hand in hand out of the building and into the waiting car Dee had rented for them. Rather than going out to a restaurant, they headed in the direction of a supermarket. What point was there in spending money everyday on food, when they had a perfectly good kitchen waiting for them in the hotel room? Hopefully Bikky and Carol hadn't ordered room service yet...or woken up.

* * *

**Mid-Afternoon**

"Say WHAT?!" they screamed.

"The guy who we pinpointed at the man behind the scenes was found dead," he sighed. "Someone shot him in the head, point blank. He's not a pretty sight to see, but we did manage to find the person who pulled the trigger."

"Please don't tell me it was a man in lady's clothing," Dee mumbled.

"...No..."

"Thank God..."

"It was a transvestite that married him. When she found out what he had been doing...well, you know."

Dee turned to Ryo. Ryo shrugged his shoulders. How was he supposed to know that this would happen? Well this freed up their week instantly, save the paperwork that needed to be done. But their reports on the victims at home were already on file, so there was really nothing left for them to do. For what it was worth, Dee swore to himself that he would be careful of what he said from now on. Apparently someone was listening to him, and he didn't mean someone who was human.

"Do you want to hit the beach after this?" he asked Ryo. "We still have the rest of the day."

"Sure. Let me call Bikky and Carol so they can be ready to go."

"Use my cell."

"Thanks."

"You two are planning on ditching us?!" someone asked.

"Hey, technically we all came down here for that stupid convention and to put our input on the case, which is now CLOSED," Dee snapped. "The convention is in three days and I plan to enjoy what time I have to myself. I don't know about you, but I'm so gone."

"Make that we. Come on Dee," Ryo exclaimed. "I want out of here before something else gets in the way!"

Dee grinned as he was pulled out of view of the others. "Whatever you say, Boss."

* * *

**...Early Evening...**

"Ow! Careful...."

"Sorry. Are you all right?"

"No...."

Dee sighed wearily as he carried Ryo into the house in his arms. Under a drunken gaze, one could have confused them for a couple under the wedding bells, but that wasn't the case. Dee shut the door with a spare foot and walked into their room with Ryo wincing against him. He hated seeing that look on his face, and hated the fact that he couldn't make the reason for that wincing go away. He steered them over in the direction of the couch before the television and carefully set Ryo down upon the soft cushions. Ryo shifted with some help from him and settled against the throw pillow upon the arm of the chair. His right foot was propped up before him over another pillow, sprained and bandaged with an ace bandage. Dee sighed loudly as he slumped to the floor. The medication was still in his hand, but Ryo refused to take it.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" he asked again. "Ryo?"

"If I take that stuff, I'll be a mess the rest of the week," Ryo exclaimed. "I hate being drowsy, and I don't want to be laid up because of this! OW!"

"Take it easy! Look," Dee sighed moving to sit on the edge of the couch, "I'd rather you be drowsy, than to see you in pain. Besides...it's only for tonight."

"....just tonight?"

"Mmm-hmm. The doctor explained to me that you should take it tonight and then only take it when you feel uncomfortable. It wasn't that bad of a sprain...it just looks a lot worse than it is."

"It's going to be a grapefruit in the morning..."

"And? That's what ice is for."

"But I don't want to spend the day in here..."

"Why not?"

"Because I wanted to go out and do things with you..." Ryo blurted out before he could stop himself. By the time he realized what he had said, Dee had his head pressed against his. He nuzzled him lightly, and kissed him softly. "Dee?"

"At least I'd still be with you," he whispered. "Right?"

He couldn't argue there. Ryo smiled and leaned into him with a light laugh. It was almost worth the pain of chasing some pervert bent on groping women and stealing their money in the process of their screaming at him. That pervert had tried his luck with Carol and had gotten two cops on his ass for it. When he threw something at them---a beach umbrella, or something like it---Ryo had stumbled trying to avoid it. Running in the sand was one thing, but tripping in it was asking for a sprained limb. Once Ryo was sprawled out on the sands, Dee had chased that punk from one end of the beach to the other. Quick feet and a chance slide was the reason that they were back at the hotel now, and not out looking for him with the intentions of decapitating him. Ryo smiled a little more and buried his head against Dee's shoulder. There was no telling what was going to happen next.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm tired. I give up."

"Dee? What are you talking ab--"

"I'm talking about being alone with you. I'm not even going to plan around anything to get a moment with you. When it happens, it happens."

"....okay...."

"Hey now....I'm not saying that I don't want to spend time with you...it's just less of a headache when I don't think about it. When I don't think about it, no interruptions. See my point?"

"....I hate to admit it...but yeah."

"So....let's get you out of these clothes, and get us into bed to SLEEP. It's been a long day."

* * *

_When it happens...IT HAPPENS...._

He wasn't thinking about it, not really anyhow. He was so exhausted from the day behind them that he had dropped in the bed behind Ryo and buried himself into thoughts of sleep. Somewhere along the lines Ryo crept into his thoughts, and he fell asleep thinking of that one moment. Ryo was there in this very bed, spread wide and waiting for his touch, his love to seep into him. He looked good enough to devour and made him drunk with immense pleasure thinking of the warmth that had been given to him without force. Needless to say that it left a very obvious clue as to what he was dreaming about, and was waiting for him when something warm breathed into his ear late that night.

Turning his ear toward that warmth, he barely woke to the sound of the bed shuffling. The cool air from circulated AC didn't budge him from beneath the sheets he was tucked away under. He simply turned over on his back and grumbled something to himself. That strange warmth that had been in his ear was now upon his neck, steadily working its way down to the center of his bare chest. That stirred him a bit, but the final straw was a sound hand reaching below the loose ties of a pair of cargo pants he chose to wear to bed that night. He opened his eyes to darkness, but his lips found the warmth he had been dreaming of, or not. It was hard to say at the moment.

"Dee...."

"Mmm....Ryo?"

"I can't sleep...."

"What's the matter---ooh!...Oh-okay....I think I know what the problem is..." he panted. "Damn...."

Ryo sat up from beneath the covers, his cheeks red from his shyness, but his eyes firm with determination. Without a word, he seated himself upon the lower regions of Dee's awakening libido, and looked down into the midnight hunter eyes peering back up at him. Dee had told him that when it happens, it would happen, but there never seemed to be a time where they were allowed to go further than flesh upon flesh. He remembered the soft caress of Dee's callused fingers upon his skin, fine tuning all of his worries and anxieties of being this close out of him. It had taken three hours for him to be ready the first time. It took him thirty seconds to make himself ready the second time. Shoving aside the embarrassment of doing something so bold, he shifted his hips and hissed his pleasure as Dee groaned with him.

The last time he had dreamed of Ryo like this, he had woken with a major ache that would not recede until he rubbed himself raw. That feeling was quickly building itself again, but this time he wasn't going to wake to the sound of that alarm pulling him away from paradise. His hands moved of their own accord, sliding up the smooth toned sides of moonlit skin and then behind to gently caress that smooth back. They stopped at the very edge of firm globes, gently teasing them with a light squeeze now and again. It took all he had not to just lift him and have his way. He didn't know the power he held in his hands, or underneath him. All he had to do was say no in order to make him the bitch he was willing to become in order to please him.

"Ryo....are you sure about this?" he breathed. "Please...."

"The door is locked...the kids are out cold...and I'm where I want to be," Ryo whispered. "It's all yours..."

"Thank you Jesus!"

* * *

"Are you sure we should just barge in here like this?"

"They weren't answering the phone. They must be asleep."

"I dunno...maybe they were doing something else...."

"Like what? Look, I just want to borrow one of Ryo's shirts and then we can---OH MY MMMPH!!"

Carol grabbed Bikky by the mouth and dragged him out of the room before he could really make a scene. Whether they noticed him or not, it didn't keep Ryo from curling around Dee with a loud moan. Dee held him close and moved a little harder and deeper than in the hours prior to this. They had been twined since the early morning hours and had yet to lay still and let the spell dissolve into sleep. Dee couldn't keep his hands off of him, or his eyes away from his as he looked into them once more. Ryo rested his hands upon his cheeks, lightly tracing the fine features of his face. Their mouths open with silent pants, Dee groaned as Ryo rocked against him with a silent whine. He knew just how to push his buttons, and he wasn't giving him room to play this time.

"Dee..."

"Oh God...Ryo....You're still so tight..." he uttered. "So fucking tight..."

"Did I taste good?" Ryo murmured bouncing on his lap. "Do you want more of it?"

"God...don't stop..."

"Tell me..."

"Ah.....Ryo, don't..."

"Do it...I know you want to...."

"Okay....that's it."

He flipped them over with graceful ease and grabbed Ryo's legs in either hand. Ryo's hands flew up to grab the headboard and brace himself for the hardest session they had within the hours they had been like this. It seemed that the sexual tension between them was a lot bigger than they would have admitted to. While Dee was blatant about his feelings, Ryo had been hesitant to reciprocate them. It didn't mean that he didn't dream of the man, nor long for his touch in places he wouldn't have thought about two years ago. However, that changed very quickly over the past twenty-four hours. He had him to himself, had lost the chance, but there wasn't going to be another interruption. Not this time.

"Yes!! Dee...give it to me..."

"You're an animal! All right then....how's this?!"

Ryo cried out loudly as Dee gave him everything he had and then some. The bed shook from the thrust of his hips and they bounced upward each time Dee would drive a little closer to home. He didn't give him an inch to move away and pried open his legs a little more as he reached his peak. Before he could let himself go, he angled his hips and hit a certain spot deeply and hard. Ryo came screaming off of the bed, unable to control himself any longer. Buried deeply within him, Dee erupted and coated the contracted walls with his seed for the seventh time.

Eventually they came back down from their high and tumbled onto the bed panting tiredly against the other. Neither one had the energy to move, or speak for a moment. Ryo rested his hands against Dee's head and sighed to regain some of his breath. It was strange now that it was over. They had gone from rated R to triple X in a matter of hours! How could Dee be sane after all that time? How could anyone wait that long for something like this? Granted, he had been a virgin eight hours ago, but even he didn't understand it. Just what was it about the first time that made it so special...and the seventh time that sealed the bonds for good?

".....shit....Dee...." he breathed tiredly. "I can't believe we did that...."

"You said that the first time..." Dee mumbled against his chest. "But...we did...."

"I'm so tired..."

"Me too."

"You wanna do it again?"

Dee lifted his head and his eyebrows in slight shock. "...maybe after my dick gets a chance to sleep. Jeez, Ryo...aren't you satisfied?"

"Are you?"

"Well...for now, but...I mean...can I take a break?!"

"Sure. I'll give you five minutes."

"What!?! Mmmph! Mmm...."

Ryo mewled against him and brought him back down to the bedding in dire need of changing. It didn't matter about the first time, or the hundredth time. He was with him, and that was all that mattered. What they did just happened to be a major bonus. He giggled as Dee nuzzled the side of his neck with butterfly kisses. His foot was sore, he was tired, but having Dee in his arms like this made all the interruptions seem like bumps in the road to a grand ending.

"You know....I could have sworn I heard Bikky before..." Dee mumbled.

"It was just your imagination," Ryo giggled. "Just forget about it."

Little did they know that outside their doorway, Bikky was passed out on the floor. Carol sighed dreamily and giggled to herself. Someone should have listened~

* * *

**Step 3:**

Adjustments  
a.k.a.  
Fanning the fire!!


End file.
